


Fulcro segreto

by Duedicoppe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, old stuff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Duedicoppe





	Fulcro segreto

Al centro il presente, a destra il passato, a sinistra i flashback del tempo intermedio.

In normale fatti e parole, in sottolineato l'enfasi, in corsivo i pensieri.

 

Ammissioni e spoiler (ultimo avvertimento).

 

Sì, la mia teoria è che la passione dei gemelli per gli scherzi non provenga dal lato Weasley ma dal lato Prewett.

Sì, ci ho infilato un pizzico di James/Sirius, e una manciatella di Severus/Remus. Anche se sotto afrodisiaci.

E anche la mia teoria sul famoso incidente dello "scherzo" quasi fatale.

E sì, certo che è una Drarry.

E una Hannah/Pansy.

E sì, alla fine c'è pure il POV di un quadro.

E sì, anche la "Canzone del fulcro" è mia.

 

Se lo shock è stato troppo forte, le bacchette per auto-obliviarvi sono in fondo a destra.

 

Fulcro segreto.

 

 

 

"Senti..."

"mmmm... cosa?"

"Noi che non avevamo nulla in comune...

pensi che saremmo mai riusciti ad innamorarci, se non avessimo scoperto di avere così tanto in comune?"

 

 

Gira, giostra,

dondola, altalena,

cosa mai avrete in comune, voi due?

 

 

"Ho bisogno del vostro aiuto... di entrambi.

Ma prima devo raccontarvi una storia."

 

 

"Belle le feste in maschera."

 

"Anche se non si può mai essere sicuri di chi siano gli altri. "

 

"Ho intravisto gente che..."

 

"Stanotte avranno altro che la guerra a cui pensare. "

 

"Sai, per puro caso mi è caduto qualcosa nella boccia del punch."

 

"Anche a te, Fab?"

 

"Anche a te, Gid?"

 

 

Frangi, schiaccianoci,

misura, bilancia,

cosa mai avrete in comune, voi due?

 

 

"...e poi?"

 

"E poi?

Un classico.

Basta che una donna adotti un bambino, perché in capo a qualche mese rimanga incinta."

 

"Ma loro non sanno..."

 

"Non sanno niente.

Il 'benefattore' aveva messo molta cura nel restare totalmente anonimo."

 

 

"Non possiamo..."

Baci.

"Non dobbiamo..."

Morsi.

"Non dovremmo..."

Ansiti.

"Pad..."

"Prongs..."

 

 

 

 

"Ero geloso, è vero.

Ma è stata colpa tua.

Dicevi di amarmi.

Dovevi dirmelo.

Dovevi fidarti.

Se lo avessi fatto non sarei stato costretto a scoprirlo in quel modo."

 

"Non potrai mai perdonarmi, vero?"

 

"Posso perdonarti ora."

 

 

Gira, giostra,

dondola, altalena,

cosa mai avrete in comune, voi due?

 

 

"Da quando lo sai?"

 

"Dalla notte prima di prendere il treno, il primo anno.

Ero nervosa e mi sono alzata pensando di bere un bicchiere di latte, e così..."

 

"Ma ti trattano bene, no?

Insomma, voglio dire, sono brave persone.

Alla fine è tutto a posto."

 

"A posto?

A posto?

Ma li conosci i miei genitori, i miei fratelli, i miei cugini?

Sono tutti Ravenclaw, e io... guardami!

Sono la più Hufflepuff degli Hufflepuff, dannazione!

Un tasso fra i corvi!

A posto?

Sono a posto come una ciliegia candita in un vaso di olive!

Voglio sapere chi sono loro,

voglio sapere chi sono io,

voglio sapere a chi somiglio,

voglio..."

 

 

"E dov'è lui, adesso?"

 

"Cosa ti importa?"

_E cosa importa a me?_

 

Capelli di luna.

Capelli di fiamma.

 

Uno sguardo furioso.

"Non è mai successo, Malfoy."

Un sopracciglio inarcato.

"Non capisco di cosa tu stia parlando, Evans."

 

 

Tagliate, forbici,

e tu, leva, lavora,

cosa mai avrete in comune, voi due?

 

 

"Avanti, facciamolo."

"Facciamolo? Al plurale? E cosa ci guadagni tu?"

 

Tu la aiuterai con l'incantesimo per via del tuo nobile spirito Gryffindor.

Io mi occuperò della pozione in cui bisogna bagnare le fotografie, perché è sul lato sbagliato dell'orlo di una crisi di nervi, e io non ho intenzione di morire sommerso dai fenicotteri.

 

 

Lacrime sotto la pioggia.

 

"Mi vergogno così tanto..."

 

"Non ne hai motivo.

Non sei stata la sola ad incappare in un punch pesantemente... corretto."

 

"Sev, io..."

 

"Chi?"

 

"Non chiedermelo."

_Non chiedermi com'erano le sue mani,_

_non chiedermi come suonava la sua voce,_

_non chiedermi che espressione avevano i suoi occhi,_

_non chiedermi di quello che... non è mai successo._

 

"Ho quello che serve. Non ci saranno effetti collaterali."

 

"No, io... oh, è inutile, non potrei mai, non ci riesco... scusa se ti ho disturbato."

 

"Aspetta."

 

Un rovistare furioso nell'armadio.

 

"Prendi questa.

Bevila subito dopo cena.

Rimani con tuo marito.

Fra nove mesi, al San Mungo.

I tratti ereditari saranno immediatamente evidenti.

Per entrambi.

Fai restare fuori lui.

Io cercherò qualcuno che voglia adottare."

 

 

Frangi, schiaccianoci,

misura, bilancia,

cosa mai avrete in comune, voi due?

 

 

"No. Non è possibile. Hai sbagliato l'incantesimo, Potter."

 

"No. Non è possibile. Hai sbagliato la pozione, Malfoy."

 

_No. Non è possibile. Non lei. Non lui. Non loro._

 

 

Una fiala di Polisucco.

Un capello di un'assistente di ostetricia.

 

"Ecco signora Potter, è finita. Sono..."

 

Un sussurrato Confundus.

 

"È un bellissimo bambino."

 

 

Tagliate, forbici,

e tu, leva, lavora,

cosa mai avrete in comune, voi due?

 

 

"Non è stato facile accettarlo. Non è stato facile per nessuno di noi, vero?"

"No. Ma ne è valsa la pena."

 

 

Gira, giostra,

dondola, altalena,

frangi, schiaccianoci,

misura, bilancia,

tagliate, forbici,

e tu, leva, lavora.

 

 

"Volevi sapere a chi somigli, giusto?"

 

"Lo hai scoperto?"

 

"Non potrei giurarlo.

Ma so con certezza assoluta a chi somiglierai da vecchia."

 

Trafugata dal corridoio dei ritratti con la scusa di un restauro alla cornice, occhieggi già nell'uscire dalla morbida borsa di tela, curiosa di vedere la 'petite jeune fille' che quello splendido giovane nipote (con molti 'pro' davanti alla parola nipote) ha promesso di presentarti.

Che sia questa, con gli occhi ed i capelli così scuri?

Il viso irregolare ma grazioso, ed un bel personale.

Ha il fuoco dentro, lo vedi. _Se fosse vissuta ai miei tempi..._

La stanza gira, all'improvviso, anche se in realtà sei tu a girare.

_Ah, ecco per chi è quel fuoco._

Il sorriso di una rondine.

Gli occhi di una mela caramellata.

L'anima di un temporale.

Come davanti allo specchio.

 

"Grand-mére, questa è Hannah.

Hannah, lei... lo vedi sulla targhetta."

 

Isabelle Araminta Malfoi, 1654 – 1783.

 

Gira, giostra,

dondola, altalena,

frangi, schiaccianoci,

misura, bilancia,

tagliate, forbici,

e tu, leva, lavora.


End file.
